


Out of Town

by Azulan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Hiram has tired of Archie interfering with his plans, so disregarding the possible consequences, he decides it's time for Andrews to cease to exist.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm imagining Charles Melton's Reggie. Plus, you guys know the deal: male characters are hung, thicc, and muscular when I'm writing for them. Lemme know if I'm reaching Riverdale writer-potential with this--actually don't. I might cry.

As Riverdale High rang the last bell of the school year, the Riverdale foursome hung out for a little longer, marveling over their summer plans: Archie was going to stay close by to "keep an eye on things," Betty and Jughead would be spending the first month of summer with Jughead's dad and sister as they all did a cross-country road trip before coming back home, and Veronica would be taking a trip with her parents to Paris.  
"But it's just for a few weeks," Veronica reminded Archie as they kissed one last time, this one more chaste than their previous ones. Veronica buried her face in Archie's large, strong chest, his arms flexing against his tight shirt as he wrapped them around her. "Will you miss me, Archiekins?"  
"As much as I miss my dad," Archie whispered, and his eyes met hers. He didn't bring up his father's death too much, now that the pain had started to dull (somewhat), but Veronica knew how dear she was to Archie in that response.  
Without another word lest the tears start to fall, she blew Archie a final kiss before entering the limo that would drive her away.  
When she was gone, Archie spent the day chatting with Jughead, Betty, and Kevin (who had been surprisingly under the radar the past few weeks) about ways to impress her when she got back, ways to show her he missed her.  
"You could pop out of a cake," Jughead said with his usual wry grin.  
"You could make her a list of letters and clues that lead her to a party," Betty suggested.  
"You could try showing up in Paris." Kevin closed his eyes and placed his hands over his heart as if he'd just been mortally wounded. "Trust me, I'm picturing it and it's cliche, but worth it. There's nothing more seductive than surprising your love in the city of love."  
"Speaking of love," Betty said, trying to channel her inner gossip girl, "you look like you're head over heels in love, Kev."  
Kevin blushed, but he didn't try to hide it. "Well, I'll spare you the details, but he's a pretty awesome guy, albeit not ready to come out, and he's really wild, in and out of the bedroom."

"So he's from Paris?"

"No, he's from Riverdale; he went on the trip with me."  
Jughead clicked his tongue. "I wondered why the wild and awesome closeted guy I'd been seeing stopped texting me." The group laughed, though Archie quickly went back to thinking.  
"You know," he said, "maybe it'll be a surprise for you guys, too. I won't tell you what I'm doing, but maybe I can come up with something that'll shock Riverdale. That way, it'll be fun for everyone."  
"Ooh, now I want to know." Kevin put his chin in his hands, but Archie merely shook his head. "At least tell us if it's something one of us suggested?"  
"Nope," Archie said immediately. "Getting a cake big enough to pop out of could be expensive, and not everyone would want a cake that's covered in me."  
"Mm, agree to disagree."  
"And I can't leave letters across town," Archie continued, trying not to grin at Kevin's remark, "it'd take a long time, and I doubt there wouldn't be someone who took a letter down. And Paris..."  
"Is too expensive for even the most hardworking high schooler," Betty said sympathetically. "Well, except for Veronica and Cheryl."  
"You should've joined the trip to France we had last year," Kevin said. "That's where me and my man became unofficially official."  
"I can see," Jughead observed. "When a guy starts speaking in oxymorons, you know it's love."  
The group chatted for another hour about frivolous things before they split up: Betty and Jughead to go pack for their trip, and Archie and Kevin to go see a movie.  
"Thanks for coming, Kev," Archie said to him as they drove to the drive-in. "I'm a little down without Veronica, but I've got so many friends in Riverdale, I just know I'll find something to do."  
"Trust me, Archie," Kevin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Everyone wants to be friends with you."  
Archie chuckled, somewhat certain about what Kevin was insinuating. He bit his lip, trying not to say something before it managed to slip out. He made a sharp inhale.  
Kevin stood up straight. "Something wrong?"  
"No, it's just...I'm a little sore."  
"From exercise?"  
"Maybe," Archie said doubtfully. It was more like his body developing. His muscles were making his shirts too tight, and his balls alone made his briefs a tight fit. And if that weren't painful enough, his buttocks had become plump and curvy, his growing thighs and hips making it hard for most jeans to fit him now. From the looks of him, Kevin was going through something similar with his body, but Archie didn't want to give off weird signals by telling him that. Ronnie said she was jealous, though she was happy that he was hers.

When they pulled into the drive-in, the sun was beginning to set. As the Marvel movie began to play, Kevin's phone lit up. He turned around to see Reggie grinning at him. "'Sup, Kellar?" Before Kevin could look back at Archie, Reggie pulled him into a kiss through the window, his tongue going down the preppy man's throat, making him submit.

"Whoa," Archie said with wide eyes, but he smiled. "I didn't know..."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." Reggie opened the door and pulled Kevin out. "I'm gonna take him for a bit, but uh, do me a favor and act like you didn't."

"Nah, it's fine," Archie waved it off. "Did you walk here?"

"Yep. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if Kevin saw my car following you. We're gonna go investigate a less dim area now, if you get my meaning." Reggie clicked and grabbed a handful of Kevin's butt, making him yelp and lean into the jock, his face turning scarlet.

"Well, if that's the case, you guys can use my truck. You know, I'm gonna take a walk, gotta think about Ronnie." He gave Kevin a knowing look, and he nodded.

Reggie mulled the thought over, and Archie was glad to see that he didn't have any traces of jealousy or bitterness after Veronica breaking up with him. "If you're sure."

"Yeah, definitely." Archie got out of the car to prove it, and Kevin and Reggie oblidged him. By the time the movie began, Archie had wandered off amidst a mass of cars, the darkly lit sky above them absent of stars. As Archie walked around in the thought behind the theatre, he never noticed the shadows that appeared behind him. He felt a damp cloth cover his face, and he thrashed around, unable to shake the assailant off. A shadow jumped out of nowhere in front of him, picking up his feet to keep him from escaping. As Archie struggled to stay conscious, the sweet cloth numbing his senses, he heard two unfamiliar voices.

"You sure this is the guy?"

"Boss said it was a hunky airhead with red hair. This guy's definitely built, he's wandering in the dark like an idiot, and the only other guys with natural red hair are Blossoms."

"How do you know he isn't a Blossom?"

"You see the way he's dressed? Tight long-sleeve shirt, skintight jeans....Yeesh, I'm talking myself up here."

"Hey, remember not to try anything! The boss said..." the voices began to turn into static as Archie's eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

***

Hiram lodge squinted under the harsh white light. He was standing in a spacious room, with Archie Andrews lying on the floor, unconscious. "Good job, boys." He looked over at the two men in front of him, men built like wrestlers, though they ironically were both kicked out of medical school. "As payment, your records will be cleared. However, I still need you to make sure Archie is never seen in Riverdale again." 

The goons nodded, and he walked over to Archie. He grabbed his hair to lift him up, inserting two fingers inside his unresponsive mouth. Archie's lips were soft while his tongue felt heavy, an interesting combination; anyone who he kissed would find it hard to resist.

 _Oh, Archie,_ Hiram thought as he continued to fondle his mouth. _If only we had met before you knew Veronica. You could've shared my power and riches, been my "side guy," as they call it._ Hiram remembered bitterly one of his first encounters with Archie, where he made a pass at him and Archie had (respectfully) rejected him. Hiram had to watch his big butt bounce away from him and spend the night lustful and embarassed. But now, it was too late for Archie to change his mind; now Hiram wanted him _gone._ By the time Veronica arrived in Paris and realized the trip was a ruse to get Archie alone, it'd be too late.

Hiram cleared his throat as he ripped Archie's shirt, revealing the eight-pack and bulging biceps the redhead had tried so desperately to hide. He grazed them, but only momentarily; even if Archie had tried to wear a shirt around him, it was a well-known fact that his bare chest was shown more often than tv commercials. Nothing new to see.

He eyed Archie's impressive bulge. raised his voice so the goons could hear. "Sperm count?"

"600 sperm per milliliter," said one of the men, this one Hispanic. 

Hiram almost choked. "I'll admit, that's unexpected." He removed Archie's pants after a moment of struggling, rolling his eyes at the condoms strapped to his thighs by rubber bands,m before throwing them aside. He easily tore off his underwear, with was already under significant strain. Hiram's eyes went wide. "But this...is not."

In front of him was Archie's nine-inch member, cut and thick, more like a piece of meat than an organ--then again, that's what you could say about the rest of his body, too. The redhead's testicalls were the size of pool table balls, and as Hiram squeezed them lightly, he was shocked to find how full they felt. Maybe he had some restraint after all...but then again, with a high sperm count, maybe it just refilled faster.

Lastly, Hiram turned Archie over on his stomach to investigate the rear. All the young men seemed to develop rather large backsides for some reason, but he wasn't complaining, especially when the men seemed oblivious to their body's growing curves. Hiram used both hands to open Archie's cheeks, enjoying how compliant they seemed to be to his touch.

Hiram stood up and walked over to the men. "I can feel him waking up slowly, but it's fine. I've gotten what I need." For a long time, Archie was an elusive beast that Hiram had hoped to tame, but now that he'd felt Archie's sinful body for himself, he saw the redhead for what he was: a cheap thrill. He'd set himself up as the nice guy, the good guy, but easily cave in due to lustful urges or his easily provoked protective nature. He was made to be used, and to Hiram, that was no fun. Archie had been tamed long ago by society.

"What do we do with him, boss?" Said the second goon, a blonde with blue eyes.

"Do what you want, just don't make a mess of it. I've had my fill of Archie Andrews." And with that, he left, leaving Archie and the men's mercy. 

The Hispanic man cracked his knuckles as Archie began to move slowly, sluggish. "So now what? Kill him?"

"We can," said the blonde. "But Phillip, you don't think we should try him out?"

Phillip wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like everyone's tried him out."

"Only the girls."

Phillip sighed and motioned to Archie. "Fine, Kaden. Have your fill before I take him out."

"I recommend you rev him up, too." Kaden sauntered over to Archie who was trying to crawl away. "A big booty like his shouldn't go to waste."

"All the guys look like him here." But Phillip wavered as Kaden unzipped his pants, grabbing hold of his groin and Archie's and rubbing them together.

"Then let's pray more guys tick off Hiram and he hires us." Kaden leaned his head back and moaned as their groins raised up, hard and massive. Phillip felt bad as Archie tried feebly to push Kaden away. The kids's arms probably felt like jelly.

"Alright," Phillip said, walking behind Archie and putting him on his knees. "While you obsess with his shaft, I'll go digging into his tunnels." He bent down and kissed Archie's hole for a moment, tenderly caressing it with his tongue darting in and out. When it relaxed, he bit it lightly, feeling it instinctively clench. "I guess nice guys like to be treated nicely, huh?"

"It's a shame," Kaden said, mouth stuffed with Archie's balls. "A beauty like this needs to be bisexual, or pansexual. Guys need a slice of Archie Andrews. I'd have dated a guy like this in high school."

Phillip huffed, unzipping his pants and inserting himself inside of Archie. "High school? Guys don't have bodies like this until they're in their thirties or late twenties, and that's if they're lucky. I'd bang him now."

"You kind of are." Kaden watched as Phillip grabbed Archie's hips and began gyrating slowly. "I'd be jealous if I wasn't turned on."

"Come on babe, it's just business." Phillip began to quicken the pace, and Archie gasped as he was stretched for the first time, his body instinctively matching his assaulter's pace. "He'll be gone after a few minutes." Kaden shrugged and the men continued sucking and pounding, being so rough with Archie that he didn't have the chance to escape. All he could do was gasp in a mix of pain, pleasure, and fear.

Eventually, the men felt a force erupt within them, and like a volcano ready to blow, they exploded, covering the room in an extra layer of white. Archie layed gasping on the floor as the men calmly fixed themselves up.

Phillip held a hand out to Kaden. "Alright, time to finish the job. Got a plastic bag on you?"

Kaden shook his head. "Why would I carry a plastic bag on me? Besides, you know my clothes are too tight to keep anything in them."

"Alright, don't fuss." Phillip made a move to remove his belt failing to see Archie react intil he had barreled into the duo, sending them falling to the floor. 

Kaden was the first on his feet, wrapping his arms around Archie's waist as he neared the door. "Phillip, help!"

At the sound of his lover's cry, Phillip ripped the belt out of the loops and raced over to Archie, whose hands were now being forced behind his back. "You little tramp!" He tied the belt around Archie's throat, making his eyes bulge. Archie began thrashing violently, more like a bull than a horse, but the men held fast until Archie's eyes began to roll once more.

"Hang on." Hiram entered the room with a specimen cup in his hand. "Change of plans. I want him alive." Without protest, the men unbuckled Archie and he crumbled to the floor. Hiram bent down and placed the cup on his member, carrssing it lightly until it filled the cup with white liquid.

"A collector's item?" Kaden cocked his head to the side, trying not to look confused. 

"If you must know," Hiram said with a sigh. "This is insurance." He placed a top on the cup and showed it to the men. "I've had my fill of Archie Andrews, but he will never be rid of me. I'll donate this to a sperm bank, after that shockingly high sperm count you alerted me of. I'll keep tabs on who gets the sample, maybe even use a family member to have his baby. Archie's such an honorable man, he'll bond with the child, only for me to remind him that the child is under my constant watch and control. Both of them will be my puppets forever."

"What if the child or Archie resists you?" Phillip asked.

"I'm sure it won't happen, but I've got time to think it over. It's quite possible Archie's sperm won't take." He eyed the redhead with an evil smile. "He'll have to be subjected to sex over and over. But it's not like he doesn't enjoy it."

Hiram laughed, and sure enough, by the time Veronica had made it back to the states, Archie was long gone. He had adopted a new name, new identity, and after Hiram's sexual and psychological manipulation, he began to believe in the lie. The only thing that reminded him of who he was was the child that Hiram would keep him away from forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lemme be clear: I'm a Riverdale fan, although I kinda want to rewrite it from season 2 onwards (ommiting the musical episodes; not a bad idea, just not the right "singers"), but I can't do it alone. I'd need a writing team of my own. In the meantime, I may work to perfect my craft on other Riverdale fanfics. Archie's "nice guy" personality is hot, and Kevin/Reggie is underrated.


End file.
